shamm_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie
SPOILERS: If you don't want this to be spoiled, do not read the article. Sorry, we have not yet completed this article, come back later! The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie is a movie of the Shamm Entertainment original series, Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. All of the writers for the series are coming together to write the movie. Plot When Seth is in the kitchen at the Krusty Krab, Caleb walks in. When Caleb sees the secret formula, he opens it and reads it. Not knowing the secrecy of it, Caleb gives it in a bribe. This gives Plankton supreme power and then he becomes the ruler of Bikini Bottom. When wondering how to save Bikini Bottom, the duo finds the wormhole again and gets sucked through again, this time Spongebob and Patrick coming with them. They then manage to get Lucy into Bikini Bottom, along with a ton more humans. They all find the wormhole and go back. They destroy Plankton, and free all the enslaved Bikini Bottomites. Then they find the wormhole spot, and all the humans go back except Lucy, who stays. Updates *December 31, 2014 - The movie was originally scheduled to release during Season 2, but it has been changed to Season 1; SuperFanon'D! created one plot idea and is the only user who is not currently a writer for the spin-off to have made a plot idea. *January 1 - BagelBoxd and UnicornSpirit have been added to the confirmed writers; The new character named Lucy has been announced; The exact release date has been set to January 10, 2015; A poll was created to determine which plot is most liked by the public. *January 2 - The release date was changed to June 5, 2015 to start Season 2 and introduce Lucy to the series. Also, because there would have only been 5 episodes into Season 1 and we haven't got out of the 'Beginning Life in Bikini Bottom' era (Episodes 1-6). *February 5 - UnicornSpirit was removed from the writers due to her inactivity. Shamm2001 fired her the next day. *February 22 - SuperFanon'D! was removed from the writers due to his previous hateful comments and insults. He was fired. *February 25 - The day the votes will be taken was changed to March 1, 2015 to begin writing the transcript. *March 22 - The votes from the poll are taken; production begins. *May 29 - The logo was released. *June 5 - The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie was supposed to be released. *June 11 - The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie's release date was changed to sometime in late 2015. Transcript *pans through Bikini Bottom and then zooms in on the Chum Bucket, it fades into a scene showing Plankton sitting on a chair with a sad face *'Plankton': I can't believe that I've been trying to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula for nearly 50 years and I've still not succeeded! *'Karen': Oh, here we go again! her eyes *'Plankton': What? It's obvious that I will never have a successful business. sighs I'll have to shut the Chum Bucket down. *'Karen': PLANKTON! This is our home! *'Plankton': I funded the money for the home, so more like my home. It's been mine more longer than you've ever been here. *'Karen': Can you do something that won't end us up homeless? *'Plankton': I need the planning and the time, but so far. I don't think I have both. Category:The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Films Category:Shamm2001's Works Category:BagelBoxd's Works Category:Ghastlyop's Works